Derrière la photo
by Poussieres d'etoiles
Summary: Hermione pensait que Draco avait changé. Elle s’était mariée avec lui, l’aimait mais lui, lorsqu’ils apprennent qu’Hermione ne peut pas avoir d’enfant, redevient celui qu’il était à Poudlard. Derrière une photo, il y a une histoire.


C'est la troisième histoire que je poste et je l'avoue que j'en suis fière. Je me suis lancé dans une histoire difficile à écrire parce que finalement comment peut-on décrire avec justesse une situation comme celle-ci. Je pense ne pas m'être trop éloigné de la vérité. C'est pour ça d'ailleur que j'ai choisi ce style d'écriture, en ne parlant que de petit morceaux de leur vie conjugale et pas de raconter leur quotidien. J'espère que ça a l'air réaliste.

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling**.

 **L'histoire est de moi.**

Allez je vous laisse avec l'histoire.

Derrière la photo.

Savez-vous interpréter les photos Ce qui se cache derrière l'image. Une photo se trouvait dans le salon de la maison. Sur cette photo, on voyait un homme et une femme. Si on regardait avec attention les mains de l'homme qui se trouvaient sur les épaules de sa femme assise devant lui, on pouvait observer que ses doigts sont crispé autour de celle-ci. Si l'on observait les yeux de la femme, on pouvait voir la douleur présente, si l'on regardait plus profondément on analysait toutes les émotions qui s'y trouvaient alors on pouvait remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune joie, aucun bonheur. Il n'y avait que souffrance et tristesse. Sur cette photo se trouve Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. Mariés depuis quelques années, lorsque Hermione découvre qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfant alors Draco change, devient plus distant.

"- Tu me trompes ? C'est ça ? Dis-moi que je me fais des idées."

Comme d'habitude, Draco n'avait pas répondu et était allé s'enfermer dans son bureau. Comme à chaque, fois Hermione n'avait pas eu de réponse. Comme à chaque fois elle dut se convaincre elle-même que c'était faux. Comme à chaque fois, c'était difficile et ça finissait dans les larmes.

Revenons sur la photo, elle a été prise par un journaliste qui faisait un article sur la famille Malfoy, elle a été prise peu de temps avant la mort d'Hermione. Cette dernière est morte par étranglement au vue des strangulations qui ornaient sa gorge. Mais on pourrait aussi déduire que c'est à cause des coups qu'elle recevait régulièrement.

Parce que vous avez bien lu, vous êtes étonné. Mais c'est pourtant vrai Hermione Granger, héro de guerre, avait fait confiance à l'homme qu'elle aimait en se mariant avec lui. Elle lui avait fait confiance, une confiance aveugle et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a retrouvé la vrai vision des choses qu'elle a réalisé l'erreur qu'elle avait fait.

Draco venait de la tromper, elle l'avait suivi pour en avoir le cœur net. Elle l'avait vu l'embrasser puis entrer dans un hôtel moldu. Il venait de rentrer, de la voir, contrairement aux autres jours, il resta quelques secondes sans bouger dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hermione en profita, elle s'avança et le gifla.

"- Ça c'est pour me tromper !"

Draco resta sans bouger quelques instants. Il attrapa le poignet d'Hermione, et percuta violemment la tête d'Hermione avec la sienne. Elle en tomba et Draco lâcha son bras.

"- Tu ne me frappe plus jamais."

Il avait détaché chaque mot, ce qui le rendit plus menaçant que jamais.

C'est à ce moment que tout avait commencé, que le bonheur et la joie avait peu à peu disparu de son regard. C'est à ce moment que tout avait commencé, que Draco ramenait sa maîtresse dans leur maison, dans leur chambre, dans leur lit. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, la voir arpenter les pièces et les couloirs de sa maison en était trop. Un soir, la femme comme elle l'appelait était partie, Draco entra dans le salon où Hermione lisait.

"- Tu ne dis rien ?

\- Non.

\- Tu fais profil bas ? Pourtant il y a quelque temps encore tu jouais au petite effontré."

Il avait raison, depuis le soir où il avait levé la main sur elle, elle faisait profil bas et ne disait pratiquement plus rien. Elle ne répondait que par des monosyllabes, elle ne faisait aucune phrases de peur qu'il recommence. Elle se leva dans le but d'aller se coucher.

"- Quand je te parle, tu me réponds."

L'instant d'après Hermione était à terre et tenait son ventre de ses deux mains. Il avait recommencé, il l'avait de nouveau frappé. Draco sortit après ça et ne revint pas de la nuit. Plus le temps passait plus Hermione pleurait. Cette nuit, elle ne dormit pas, elle voulait être réveillé quand Draco reviendrait. Elle ne s'endormit que lorsque le soleil se pointa à l'horizon. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en fin d'après-midi Draco n'était toujours pas rentré. Il ne rentra que tard le soir. Hermione était en train de lire quand il entra dans la pièce. Il prit son livre de ses mains et le jeta au feu. Il la gifla.

"- Tu ne devrais pas lire des livres comme cela."

Il partit dans la chambre et se coucha. Hermione était encore dans le salon. Il lui avait dit de manière détourné de ne plus lire de livre moldus. Il lui avait dit de ne lire les livres qui avaient bercé son enfance. Il lui avait dit de manière détourné de renier son enfance, ses origines. Hermione pleura de nouveau, elle cria toute sa douleur.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Où aller ? Ses amis n'avaient jamais compris qu'elle puisse faire confiance à Draco, le jour de leur mariage aucun n'était venu. Ils avaient tout simplement coupé le contact brusquement et définitivement avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas aller les voir, ils lui répondraient qu'elle aurait dû les écouter il y a quelques années lorsqu'elle leur a annoncé qu'elle allait se marié avec Draco Malfoy et qu'ils lui avaient tous dit que c'est une mauvaise idée. Qu'elle faisait une erreur. Ils avaient tous raison mais elle ne les avait pas écouté lorsqu'elle aurait dû. Elle avait été aveugle.

Hermione s'endormit sur le canapé, et elle fut réveiller par le claquement de la porte. Draco venait de partir rejoindre la femme. Parfois elle se demandait pourquoi il revenait le soir. Pourquoi ne restait-il pas chez la femme qu'il semble plus aimer que sa femme. Pourquoi la faire souffrir plus encore en la ramenant devant elle alors qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais la connaître.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de la journée, elle avait pensé toute la journée à ce qu'était devenu sa vie et ce qu'elle aurait pu être si elle avait écouté ses amis et ne s'était pas marié avec le garçon qui avait fait, à Poudlard, de sa vie un enfer. Qui l'avait, pendant sept années, insulté très régulièrement.

"- Je t'ai posé une question."

Elle n'avait pas écouté et Draco le savait puisqu'il n'avait pas parlé. Mais la peur qui se trouvait à ce moment dans ses yeux le rendait extatique. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Hermione se leva pour essayer de lui expliquer sans qu'il ne s'énerve. Mais sans qu'elle n'ait pu prononcé un mot qu'elle se trouvait à terre en se tenant le bras. Draco rit d'un rire froid et cruel avant de partir dans la chambre et de se coucher. Hermione y alla quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'endormit tard sur son oreiller mouiller de ses larmes. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, seule au milieu de ce grand lit, elle avait faim pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Le soir, elle ne faisait rien. Elle était juste assise sur le canapé.

"- Bonjour. Tu ne fais rien ?"

Hermione ne parla pas. Elle se leva et le contourna, Draco la gifla tellement fort qu'elle en tomba. Elle resta sur le sol et s'endormi. Elle fut réveillée par une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son ventre. Des coups de pieds. Draco la frappait encore une fois. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il partit directement.

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, cela se produisait, il revenait de sa journée avec la femme et trouvait un prétexte pour la frapper. Depuis plusieurs mois, la couleur du ciel entachait son corp, la forçant à porter des vêtements foncé pour éviter qu'elles ne se voient à travers le tissus. Elle avait aussi maigri, elle avait vraiment beaucoup maigri. Les vêtements avant trop petit pour elle, maintenant étaient trop grand.

Un soir, comme tous les autres, Draco rentra tard. Mais cette fois il était saoul.

"- Eh sale sang-de-bourbe !"

Hermione ferma les yeux, ça lui avait pris il y a quelques jours de réutiliser ce surnom odieux qu'il lui avait été attribué lors de sa scolarité. Ça lui avait repris lorsqu'il avait vu son sang après lui avoir ouvert l'arcade sourcilière.

"- Tu sais que tu n'es qu'une sale catin !"

C'est le même soir qu'il avait commencé à l'insulter. Hermione commença à pleurer sa vie d'avant, celle où ils s'aimaient, celle où il l'embrassait.

"- Quand je te parle tu me regardes."

Il la prit par le bras et la força à se lever puis la projetta violemment au sol où elle se cogna la tête. Elle avait mal et voyait flou. Draco se pencha sur elle s'assit sur son ventre et la força à le regarder. Il posa alors ses mains sur la gorge de sa femme et referma sa prise de plus en plus fort. On pouvais voir les jambes d'Hermione s'agitaient pour tenter de le faire tomber de son corps. Et puis sans crier gare, d'un coup, les jambes tombèrent au sol, la tristesse et la douleure dans les yeux d'Hermione disparaissaient peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que le vide y prenne place. Lorsque Draco se releva il lui donna quelques coup de pieds tituba jusqu'à leur chambre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il s'étonna de ne pas voir Hermione à ses côtés. Pas qu'il en avait vraiment envie mais il se demanda ce qu'il avait pu lui faire la veille au soir pour qu'elle ait trop peur de dormir à ses côtés. Ce ne que lorsqu'il passa dans le salon qu'il remarqua l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Parce que Draco pensait qu'il la trouverait endormie mais il trouva une femme avec un teint cadavérique et les yeux grand ouvert. Il avait tué sa femme. Ce jour-là, il n'alla pas rejoindre sa maîtresse. Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois il resta avec sa femme. Il était veuf. Par sa faute. Il n'était qu'un meurtrier.

Quand il se retourna, il se retrouva face à lui-même. Il prit le vase dans lequel Hermione mettait des fleurs et le jeta violemment contre le miroir. Son image de fissura et se déforma. Il alla ensuite piocher dans le bar et prit la première bouteille qu'il trouva. Il sortit de cette pièce où le corps froid de sa femme reposait sur le sol. Il entra dans son bureau et s'écroula contre le mur. Il ouvrit la bouteille et la bu rapidement.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il alla au ministère, il n'alla pas au département des sport où il travaillait mais à l'étage de justice magique. Il se retrouva assis dans un bureau, seul, à atteindre qu'un auror arrive.

"- Bonjour Malfoy. Qu'es que tu veux ?"

Draco se retrouvait devant Harry Potter. Le meilleur ami de sa femme. Il devait dire à Harry Potter qu'il avait tué sa meilleure amie.

"- Je suis un meurtrier."

Harry écrivit sur le parchemin avant de regarder Draco de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait la suite.

"- J'ai tué Hermione."

Harry ne bougea plus. C'était comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer. Il fixait Draco intensément. Dans sa tête toutes sortes d'idées, se mélangeait. Il venait d'apprendre que le mariage de sa meilleure amie lui avait coûté la vie. Son mari, contre qui il l'avait mis en garde, l'avait tué. D'un coup Harry se leva il contourna le bureau et sauta sur Draco ils tombèrent de la chaise produisant un grand bruit. Harry allait le frapper quand une main retenu son bras. C'était Ron.

"- Harry si tu le frappes, tu perds ton travail. Penses à Ginny et James, tu peux pas te permettre ça.

\- Ron… il a tué Hermione"

Ron eu lui aussi besoin de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. Leur meilleure amie à qui ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis son mariage était morte tuée par son mari.

"- On a toujours su que tu n'avais jamais changé. Mais Harry, il ira en prison pour son crime. Je suppose que tu as déjà enterré son corp.

\- Non, il n'a pas bougé, elle est toujours dans le salon."

Il les dégoûtait.

"- Elle est morte depuis combien de temps ?

\- Avant-hier soir."

Ron le força à se relever, lui passa des menottes et lui confisqua sa baguette. Ils le menèrent jusqu'à les salles de garde à vu où il restera jusqu'à ce que son procès l'envoie à Azkaban.

 _ **Laissez une review s'il vous plaît,**_ positive ou négative les deux me feront plaisir.


End file.
